Wavelength
by EidolonLathi
Summary: Kakuzu wants nothing but to get finished with washing the dishes. But Hidan decides that this is the perfect timing to address a meaningful subject that has been lingering on both of their minds since a while now. [KakuzuxHidan]


_Summary: Modern Day AU. Kakuzu wants nothing but to get finished with washing the dishes. But Hidan decides that this is the perfect timing to address a meaningful subject that has been lingering on both of their minds since a while now. [KakuzuxHidan]_

* * *

**Wavelength**

They were washing the dishes after dinner. The winter sky had already gone dark, so the curtains had been drawn. The TV was silently on in the background, broadcasting the evening news.

Kakuzu hadn't really planned to stay over at Hidan's place today, but it had somehow happened. Again. As of lately this constantly seemed to happen: Kakuzu staying over here or Hidan staying at his place, both agreeing silently that spending time together when given the chance was preferable to being alone.

It was a development that had caught Kakuzu by surprise himself: Up until now he had always liked to believe that he was the kind of person preferring to be on his own. And well, this wasn't quite wrong, exactly. He still preferred being alone instead of being stuck with the kind of company grating on his nerves. But as it had turned out, Hidan was in fact not the kind of company grating on his nerves. Oh, certainly, he could be overly talkative at times, having the persistent habit of speaking before he was thinking, another factor highlighting how impulsive Hidan could be. But even though those aspects could be a bit much at times to deal with (a bit annoying), it wasn't comparable to someone going seriously on his nerves.

Kakuzu paused his movements, holding the glass he had been drying in his hands, staring at it. He had done it again. Lately he regularly would catch himself pondering about the parts of Hidan that in all fairness could be called flaws, analysing them ruthlessly. He started to suspect this line of thinking had started to become some sort of internal justification over the fact that spending time with Hidan was feeling so enjoyable. Was in fact preferable to being alone after all. Making a list of Hidan's flaws seemed to put things into perspective (made the circumstances he was stuck in look less scary, less like Kakuzu had no control over this, strung along by unfamiliar emotions of sentimentality).

Trying to distract himself he tried concentrating on what the TV was talking about now (the weather forecast), becoming aware how close Hidan was standing next to him. But even like this it was impossible not to notice how Hidan kept fidgeting around while staying atypically silent, just as he had been oddly silent the rest of the evening.

Kakuzu was drying the plates, intently staring at them when Hidan's voice ripped him out of his ponderings: "Kakuzu?"

Starting to feel cornered for no good reason Kakuzu took a spoon, continuing to dry the dishes. "What?"

"I've been thinking about it since a while now. You know, it's like this: I think I love you."

Hearing these words Kakuzu was so shocked that the spoon he had been drying fell out of his hands, disappearing under the soap foam. Feeling his body freeze into place he turned his head, looking at Hidan. But Hidan wasn't meeting his gaze. He was staring into the sink, mechanically continuing to wash the dishes, face unreadable.

Kakuzu tried to gather together words, something, anything to say but his mind refused to cooperate, rendering him silent.

"It's okay, you don't need to say anything. That's not why I was bringing it up. I just wanted to tell you", Hidan finally said, voice collected and empty. Behaving this restricted, it seemed to be so unlike him.

"No! I mean, I'm happy to hear that! I'm just surprised because… just surprised."

"I see." Hidan glanced up at him sideways, instantly lowering his gaze again the moment their eyes had met. "You really don't need to say anything to this, you know. Just thought you should know."

Kakuzu felt panic spread through his mind and he didn't know the reason. How had this here just happened? Why had Hidan just needed to voice all of this out? Wasn't it… wasn't it enough for things to stay like they were now, comfortable and secure, warm, letting them deepen without addressing… them in detail?

No, judging from the longing gleam behind Hidan's eyes this hadn't been enough for him at all. But then, why would it have been; he was the sort of person who felt the reason to address every thought crossing his mind he deemed important, needed to express every emotion he started to feel deeply. And the most effective way to make him feel insecure was keeping dismissing him when he was talking about any of these things.

They really seemed to be opposites in that regard.

Kakuzu had known that, so maybe it was to be expected that he adjusted a little. A little bit, just for Hidan's sake.

Gripping the dishtowel he was still holding in his hand, Kakuzu tried to find the right words: "Listen, I'm… I love you too. You know that, right? Because I do." Kakuzu felt his face turn hot, a slight dizziness arriving in his head. From all the possible ways to express this he had found the most awkward one, hadn't he?

But seeing how Hidan was absentmindedly exhaling, guarded expression on his face disappearing, Kakuzu's words might not have been the wrong ones.

"I was hoping so. But well, I couldn't know for sure. Couldn't I?", Hidan weakly sighed, hand clinging to edge of the sink. He looked as exhausted as Kakuzu felt.

Kakuzu knew he was bad with words sometimes. Especially when it counted the most. Allowing to give in to an acute impulse he grabbed Hidan by his shoulders, leaning down and giving him a quick and stormy kiss on the mouth. Short as the moment lasted, it was enough to erase the leaden weight spreading through Kakuzu's chest, and the way Hidan eagerly kissed back helped to erase the lingering doubt in his mind further. Kakuzu leaned back, slightly, just enough so he could utter the words still stuck in his throat, words insisting to get out: "Do you know for sure now then?"

Hidan blinked, slowly, as if he was waking up from a haze. Tentatively he put his arms around Kakuzu's neck, the force he drew him in closer a sharp contrast to the impression that he was still fighting against some invisible fog clinging to his limbs, a fog trying to slow him down and freeze him into place.

He looked up at Kakuzu, holding his gaze patiently while the gleam behind his purple eyes was intensifying: "I think I know for sure now, yes."

Kakuzu hadn't realized he had needed to hear these words before the answer had reached his ears. Maybe that transparent fog trying to grasp Hidan had managed to get a grip on him instead? Kakuzu was oftentimes terrible when it came to put into words what he felt, but that didn't mean he hadn't been aware since a while now that the affection he held for Hidan had developed into a solid feeling of love.

Desperately he drew Hidan in for another kiss, hoping his actions to be more convincing than everything his words might achieve. Judging from the way Hidan was leaning into their hug and kissed back, his efforts might have been enough after all, Kakuzu could only hope.

_The End_


End file.
